


Splitting Scream

by Averia



Series: Blue Taint [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-04-01 01:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4001509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Averia/pseuds/Averia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Splitting Scream

He felt the pressure building up in his chest as if it was clawing itself out, splitting his mouth to tear out in a sharp cry.

He caught the lifeless hand before anyone could pull him away, his head falling down onto the unmoving chest. Dick had never been this cold, he had always felt warm. Dick had never been this silent, not even in his sleep. Nothing had ever hurt this much.

Why?

Why? Why? _Why?_

„Come back.“

He could feel the big gloved hand on his shoulder. It should have comforted him, but he knew how his father felt, had seen the shaking.  


End file.
